Alex the Lion's death scene (HPATGOF style)
by cartoonman412
Summary: Do you remember Cedric Diggory's death scene in 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire? what if Alex the Lion had the exact same fate? how would Zuba react? and how would Gia react?


Simba and Alex the Lion are now at the creepy graveyard.

Simba: "Alex, we need to get back to the field, right now."

Alex: "What are you talking about, Simba?"

Shere Kahn shows up.

Simba: AAAAAAAAH!

Alex: "Simba, what's going on?"

Simba: "Get back to the field!"

Alex: "Who on earth are you? what on earth do you want?"

Scar (off screen): "Remove the spare."

Shere Kahn: "You got it, boss."

Shere Kahn uses his evil tiger claws and kills Alex off.

Simba: "No! Alex!"

Alex lies right down deceased on the ground.

Shere Kahn grabs Simba closer and a status grabs hold of Simba and traps him.

Scar (off screen): "Do it right now."

Shere Kahn drops something in the cauldron just as Simba looks on.

Shere Kahn: "Bones of the godfather, unwillingly given."

A skeleton bone hovers in mid-air and Shere Kahn drops it right into the cauldron.

Shere Kahn: "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed."

Shere Kahn takes out a knife and slashes Simba's left front paw right over the cauldron.

Shere Kahn: "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken."

Shere Kahn takes the knife to Simba and cuts at his left front paw.

Simba: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Shere Kahn takes the knife right over to the cauldron and lets the drops fall right into it.

Shere Kahn: "The dark lion will rise again."

The cauldron bursts into flames and Scar emerges from it.

Scar: "My wishes are your true command, Shere Kahn."

Shere Kahn bows deeply at Scar.

Scar: "Now hold out your front paw."

Shere Kahn: "Boss, thanks a bunch, Boss."

Scar: "The other front paw, Shere Kahn."

Shere Kahn looks a bit concerned, but he does it anyhow.

Scar sticks the blue snake staff that's in his mouth right into Shere Kahn's paws. The evening skies change and the others have been summoned.

Scar: "Welcome, my true friends, 46 years it's been, and yet you stand right before me as though it was only yesterday, I confess myself disappointed, not 1 of you tried finding me."

Scar begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures.

Scar: "Not even you, Tai Lung."

Tai Lung: "My master, I detected any signs or even a whisper of your whereabouts."

Scar: "There were signs, my true friend, and more than whispers."

Tai Lung: "I assure you that I never renounced the old ways, the face I've been obliged to present every single day ever since your absence, that was my true mask."

Shere Kahn: "I just returned."

Scar: "Outta fear, not loyalty, still you have proved yourself reliable these past few months, Shere Kahn."

Scar grants Shere Kahn a new left front paw.

Shere Kahn: "Thanks a bunch, boss, thanks a bunch."

Scar: (looking right at Alex's deceased body) "Oh, such a brave talented lion."

Simba: "Don't you _**dare**_ touch him."

Simba struggles to break free from the grasp.

Scar: "Simba, I almost forgot you were here, standing on the bones of my godfather, I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as popular as me these days, the young lion who survived, how fibs have fed your true legend, Simba, should I reveal what really happened that entire night 16 years ago? should I divulge how I truly lost my true powers? it was true family love, you see? when dear sweet Sarabi gave her entire life for her 1 and only son, she provided the ultimate protection, I couldn't even touch you, it was super old jungle magic, something I should've foreseen, but no matter, no matter, things have changed, I can finally touch you right now."

Scar puts his right front paw on Simba's head.

Simba: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Scar: "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do to you, right, Simba? make your move, King of Pride Rock, I said make your move, get up, get up! you were taught how to duel I presume, yes? 1st we bow to 1 another, come on now, Simba, the niceness must be observed, Rafiki wouldn't want you to forget your manners now, would he? I said bow to me."

Scar forces Simba to bow down to him during their battle fight.

Scar: "That's much better, and now…."

Scar uses his evil lion claws at Simba and Simba squirms around in pain.

Scar: "Atta boy, Simba, your parents would've been proud of you, especially your mother, I'm gonna kill you off, Simba, I'm gonna destroy you, right after tonight, nobody will ever again question my true powers, right after tonight, if they speak about you, they'll speak only about how you begged for death and me being a merciful dark lion obliged, now get up."

Scar pulls Simba right over to his feet and Simba begins moving away from him.

Scar: "Don't you turn your back on me, Simba, I want you to look at me when I kill you off, I wanna see the lights leave your eyes."

Simba takes 1 step towards Scar.

Simba: "Then have it your way."

Simba slashes his right front paw while Scar does his scratch attack moves and they begin struggling.

Scar: "Do nothing, he's mine to finish off, he's mine right now."

The ghost figures of Mufasa, Sarabi and Alex appear right where Simba's standing.

Mufasa's Ghost Figure: "Simba, when the connection's broken apart, you must get to the portkey, we can delay it for 1 minute to give you time, but only 1 minute, you understand that right now?"

Alex's Ghost Figure: "Simba, take my body back, will you? take my body back to my father at the field."

Sarabi's Ghost Figure: "You can let go right now, Simba, you can let go right now."

The connection breaks apart and Simba runs right over to Alex's deceased body and summons

the big golden trophy right over to them. Scar looks angry and upset.

Scar: "NOOOOOOOO!"

Simba's now back at the field with Alex's deceased body.

[Triumphant Music In Background]

[Crowd Cheering Wildly]

Beshte: "He did it, he won the competition!"

Fuli: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rafiki notices Simba weeping silently on Alex's deceased body.

Rafiki: "Simba!"

Rafiki walks right over to Simba and Alex's deceased body.

Rafiki: "Simba!"

Rafiki tries to pry Simba away from Alex's deceased body.

Simba: "No, no, no, don't, get away!"

Kermit: "Oh my word, Rafiki, what just happened?"

Simba: "He's come back, he's come back, Scar's come back, Alex told me

to bring his body back, I couldn't just leave him there."

Rafiki: "It's alright, Simba, he's home, you both are, that's all that really matters."

Kermit: "Make sure everybody stays in their seats, a brave talented lion has just been murdered,

the body must be moved, Rafiki, there are too many people here."

Zuba: "Outta my way, let me through, outta my way, let me through!"

Simba moves away from Alex's deceased body.

Zuba: "That's my talented heroic son, it's my talented heroic boy, my talented heroic boy!"

The entire crowd, especially Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Mort, Maurice, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Gia, Vitaly and Stefano look on depressed about this.

Gonzo: "Come on, get up, nice and easy."

Zuba: "No, no, no, no, no…..NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gonzo: "This isn't where you wanna be right now, come on."

Meanwhile….

Rafiki: "Today, we're gonna acknowledge a real terrible loss and departure, Alex the Lion was, just as you all know, exceptionally hard-working, infinitely fair-minded, and most importantly, a super good talented friend, now l think, therefore, you all have the right to know exactly how he passed away, you see? Alex the Lion was murdered by Scar, the power of true friendship and magic doesn't wish for me to tell you this, but not to do so, l think, would be an insult to his memory, now, the pain that we're all feeling at this dreadful loss and departure, reminds me and reminds all of us, that while we all come from different places and speak in different languages, our true hearts beat as 1, in the light of recent events, the bonding of a true friendship we made this year, will be more important as always, remember this, and Alex the Lion wouldn't've passed away in vain, you remember that, and we'll celebrate a young lion who was kind, honest, brave, heroic, talented and fearless."

Voice Cast Members Credits

_**Cam Clark as Simba (voice)**_

_**Ben Stiller as Alex the Lion/Alex's Ghost Figure (voice)**_

_**David Oyelowo as Scar (voice)**_

_**Corey Burton as Shere Kahn (voice)**_

_**Ian McShane as Tai Lung (voice)**_

_**Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa's Ghost Figure (voice)**_

_**Cree Summer Francks as Sarabi's Ghost Figure (voice)**_

_**Dusan Brown as Beshte (voice)**_

_**Diamond White as Fuli (screaming sound effects) **_

_**Samuel L. Jackson as Zuba (voice)**_

_**Khary Payton as Rafiki (voice)**_

_**Frank Welker as Kermit (voice) **_

_**Drew Massey as Gonzo (voice)**_


End file.
